As an increasing amount of information is being provided electronically, the number of sources providing such content is increasing as well. In many cases, a user browsing a Web page through a browser application, for example, might simultaneously view content from multiple sources, each of which might have a distinct domain, host address, or other such source identifier from which the content is provided. In many cases, the user will be unaware that the content is coming from multiple sources other than variations in aspects such as style or layout.